The development of the automobile spurned by the invention of the internal combustion engine has come to a point far beyond what was envisioned early in the twentieth century. Automobiles, station wagons, and personal trucks have come to be regarded as a necessity rather than a luxury item. Millions of such vehicles are in use on roads throughout the world, and manufacturers of these vehicles are coming into being in ever increasing numbers.
As the automobile and related vehicles have developed, fixtures and options employed therein have become more numerous and sophisticated. The nature of these fixtures can vary significantly. For example, radios and cassette tape decks are now offered by virtually every automobile and truck manufacturer in the business.
The inclusion of other fixtures has been generated by ecological and safety considerations. Because of the large number of vehicles operating on the road systems of the world, many countries and subdivisions thereof have enacted legislation requiring the employment of, for example, catalytic converters. Such devices function to render the vehicles in which they are employed less environmentally damaging.
As previously indicated, safety is also a significant motivating factor. For many years now, automobile manufacturers have strived to afford the driver of a vehicle with maximum visibility. This is true with regard to front visibility, rear visibility and side visibility.
The ability to see in all directions has been maximized in a number of manners. For example, body design has been refined so that posts do not obstruct the driver's view, particularly at critical locations. It is understood, of course, that the roof of the vehicle must be supported in some manner. Manufacturers do, however, seek to minimize the degree of obstruction of view.
Another manner in which visibility is sought to be maximized is by providing a vehicle with fixtures for enabling rear and side viewing, whereby the driver need not pivot his neck or body in the direction in which viewing is sought. Typically, such devices take the form of rear and side view mirrors.
External side view mirrors are significant aids in enabling a driver to maximize his viewing range. Such devices, being external to the vehicle, are not affected by obstructions which affect the driver's vision inside the vehicle. For example, rear view mirrors mounted proximate the vehicle windshield are, typically, subject to the same obstructions as would be the driver looking directly in an intended direction of viewing.
As can be seen, internal rear view mirrors, while certainly serving a function, do have limitations. In addition to being susceptible to visual obstruction, they also are limited in that they typically provide a relatively narrow angular range of view. This limitation also applies to conventional, external side mirrors.
It is to these limitations and advantageous dictates of the prior art that the present invention is directed. It is apparatus which include a periscope arrangement. In view of the structure employed, internal obstructions to viewing are eliminated, and a wide range viewing angle is afforded.